orvalos_our_connected_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Hironan
The word '''Hironan '''describes those who were blessed by Trion at birth. They are mysterious beings who are immortal and powerful, making them feared by all intelligant races of Orvalos. Origin & History All Hironan were created at an unknown time in Orvalos' time. It is said that the first were actually created rather recently although they still remain a mystery. Magic & Abilities Normal Hironan Hironan have incredible abilities abilities, either Magical or Physical. They are capable of being supernatually swift and strong. They are able to carry things are larger and heavier to normal creatures. They can also master one or more Elements, also this is not fully seen by others. They are very adept at using weapons. They are capable of using telepathy. They grow more powerful as they grow and age. They first learn about their powers when they are in the late childhood-early teenager stage of life, however there are a few exceptions. Hironan are immortal, but also ageless. Upon reaching a certain age in Adulthood, a Hironan would stop aging. They are born as a baby, grow into childhood and teenagerhood but stop at adulthood. However, they seem to take longer to reach adulthood than most other creatures. Interestingly, Hironan can be killed. They can be killed by another Hironan or a God. However, killing a God would upset the balance of the world thus is looked down upon by other Hironan. If a Hironan reproduces, the offspring will not have any power, even if both parents are Hironan. True Form Hironan All Hironan have a "True Form" which is the form they are supposed to look like. Hironan are given a normal mortal look to hide their true self to avoid its abuse in the future. True Forms are a Hironan's full power. They take on a demigod like form. It takes years to master their True Form. Its dangerous to use at first but with time and dedication, it can be mastered. This power can only be used for good, if one would try to use it for evil, they cannot master that power and be unable to trigger their True Form Those who have given enough time and training to master this form can trigger into it permanently. This process depends on the being's age. Ranks of Hironan There are no actual ranks in the Hironan. However there are three groups that are considered to be the most respectable and most powerful. *The Celestial Hironan - there are very few, currently there is only one known Celestial Hironan *The Tao Hironan - There are only three Tao Hironan *The Cardinal Direction Hironan There are four of these Hironan, each taking the title of " _____ of the _____" (Dragon of the East, Wolf of the North etc) Characters who are Hironan *Kaiseron Azuregleam (Cardinal Direction, Wolf of the North) *Raitsu Farron (Tao Hironan, Lady of the Yang) *Kamikuro Noctis (Tao Hironan, Lord of the Yin) *Damascus Draenor (Cardinal Direction, Dragon of the East)